The Muffin Of My Eye
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: Derpy shook her head and wiped her eyes, getting up and headed back to the kitchen to finish up her now-cold tea, looking out the window and hoped for a miracle that one day, she could find true love, and a proper father for Dinky. T for later chapters and a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here is the very first chapter to my 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' fan fiction. I hope that the start is good so far and I will update as often as I can. It may be a little bit before the next chapter, because I've just gotten hired at my very first job and of course that will take time out of my writing, so without further ado…**

Dinky smiled widely at her 'Sister', Amethyst Star as they got up from crashing into each other, the young Unicorn spat out a few leaves from her mouth as she scraped her tongue, giggling despite the taste in her mouth. Her 'sister' helped her up and brushed a few more of the leaves out of her mane and patted her cheek with a hoof.

"You alright? Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Amethyst smiled gently, and Dinky affectionately nuzzled her.

"It's ok. I forgive you. See you after school!" the young Unicorn giggled, trotting off toward the school as the bell rang to end recess. As she passed three fillies whose names had eluded her, they burst into a fit of giggles, but Dinky ignored them. She knew what they were laughing about, and Dinky honestly didn't care.

She sat down at her usual desk in Miss Cheerilee's classroom, third seat on the second row and right behind Applebloom. As class started, Dinky brought out her notebook and began jotting down a few notes as Miss Cheerilee started to continue the lesson that she was teaching for the day. Today they were learning about-

PLOP!

A small folded up note landed right in the middle of her notebook, she looked around to see where it came from, no one looked back at her to signal that they had thrown the note. Dinky waited til Miss Cheerilee had her back turned as she explained a specific point and then quickly unfolded the note:

_'The Father's Day Festival is coming up real soon, it'll be nice to see... oh wait... You_ don't_ have a father, only a dumb cross-eyed mother! Seriously, you're a bucking bastard, 'cuz you don't know your Dad. It's your Mom's fault and she was so stupid that she couldn't even keep him around, and he feared you'd be the same, that's why he isn't around. You're just a mistake from Ponyville's Ditz._

_That's all you are..._

A bastard from the Ditz of Ponyville'

Dinky bit her lip, she was used to people picking on her mother, she had learned long ago to brush it off, but this was entirely new. No one had ever commented on the fact that she didn't have a father. The young unicorn started crying, slamming her notebook shut and shoved it into her saddlebag, pulling it onto her back as she stood up and ran out of the room as fast as her hooves could carry her, leaving the note on her desk, sobbing loudly.

"Dinky!" Miss Cheerilee called after her, shocked and startled at the way she had left.

She made her way up to Dinky's desk, reading the note and then her expression grew stern. She went back up to the front of the class and placed the note on her desk, turning around and looked at her students with a serious expression and many fillies and colts shrank at her burning gaze. "Alright, who gave Dinky the note?"

* * *

I-I need to get home! Dinky thought, running through Ponyville, half-blinded with unspilt tears.

She blinked them away, then let out an 'Oof!' as she slammed into somepony. As she fell back, she shook her head as she wiped her eyes again, sniffing. "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

"Now hold on there, sugarcube..." the deep kindly voice of Big Mcintosh sounded and she looked up to see him offering a hoof-up, a basket of muffins in his left flank saddlebag. Grateful, she took it and struggled to keep calm. "...What seems to be the problem?"

Dinky took a deep, shuddering breath. "C-Can we... talk?" She looked up at him hopefully, trying her best to chin-up, but was failing miserably.

"'Course... Come with me." Big Mcintosh nodded, leading her over to the park and toward the same spot where Dinky could've sworn was where the Cutie Mark Crusaders had attempted to get him and Miss Cheerilee together. "Now..." Big Mac took a seat and offered her a fresh muffin, which smelled strongly of cinammon and apples, Dinky accepted it with a grateful smile and took a bite out of it. The warm sensation of the muffin sliding down into her tummy started to make her feel a little bit better. "Wha's the problem, Dinky?"

"...H-How do you do it?" Dinky looked up at him with a sad expression, when Big Mac raised a brow, she added. "Live without a Dad...?"

Big Mac sighed heavily. "...Ah'll admit... at first, it wasn' easy. But... after a while, Ah got used to it. Mostly 'cuz Ah'm like a father to my sisters." Big Mac smiled warmly at the young unicorn as she finished her muffin. "...Ah know you... well... it's just you and your mother, but what made you ask me that?"

"...Somepony wrote me a nasty note today, I ran from class." Dinky sniffed, wiping her eyes as tears threatened to spill again. "T-They said I was a mistake... That my Daddy thought I'd... I'd end up like my Mommy. T-They called me a 'Bastard from the Ditz from Ponyville'. D-Don't get me wrong, I love her very much, and I would never change anything about her, I love her just the way she is. But... I... I want a family. I-I want a Daddy, Big Mac..." She broke down crying again, and the stallion slowly brought her close to him, rubbing her small back soothingly as he comforted her.

"...Ah understand. Ah'm sorry that happened to you. Don't worry, Ah'm sure Miss Cheerilee will set things right and give the fillies or colts who did this to you a mighty big what-for." Big Mac smiled at her, tilting her head up to face him. "Trust me, Sugarcube, no matter what, Ah'll always be here for you. And so will my family. All of us, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, my family... all of Ponyville love you and your mother, sugarcube. You are not alone, everyone sticks together, despite their differences. Some of the foals just don't appreciate you two for being who you are."

Dinky smiled brightly, wiping her eyes. "T-Thank you, Big Mac."

"Tell you what..." Big Mac's smile grew. "Ah'll walk you home."

Dinky nodded. "A-Alright, thank you again."

"No problem." Big Mac nodded, pulling his saddelbag on again and after Dinky composed herself and gathered her saddlebag, they started off toward Dinky and Derpy's house, silence falling between them once again. Dinky trained her eyes to the ground as they walked, unsure of what else to say, and Big Mac let her be, afraid to upset her again by asking anything else.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at Dinky's home, which was a simple two story house with a tree growing out of the side of it, giving an area for a tree-house of which Derpy and the Mane Six had made for Dinky two Christmas' ago. As they stepped up to the porch, Big Mac slid off his saddlebags and placed the basket next to the young unicorn, pulling his saddlebag onto his back again.

"You can have these." Big Mac smiled gently. "A gift for you and your Mom."

Dinky smiled widely. "T-Thank you, Big Mac. This means a lot to me, and thanks for talking to me." She took the handle in her teeth, attempting to lift it, but it stayed firmly where it was. "Um... could I get you to take these in for me, please?" She giggled, embarrassed.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded, taking the basket into own his teeth, lifting it effortlessly. "Ladies first." He motioned with a hoof and Dinky led him inside, where Derpy was busy sipping tea from a muffin-shaped mug, looking up from the day's paper, surprised to see the two of them.

"Dinky, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derpy asked, frowning then directed her attention to the stallion, smiling a bit and was genuinely surprised to see him. "And... Hello, Big Mac."

"These muffins are for you and Dinky. Don' worry, Ah'm much obliged to give them away." Big Mac set the basket of muffins down on the table, smiling a bit. "And Ah can vouch for Dinky. But... could Ah speak to you in private, Miss Derpy?"

"Thank you, Big Mac...And of course." Derpy nodded, eyeing the muffins with hunger, but she pushed that feeling aside and accompanied Big Mac toward the porch, giving a little nuzzle to Dinky. "Love you, my little filly muffin."

"Love you too, Mommy." Dinky smiled and sat at the table, starting on another muffin.

About thirty minutes passed and Dinky started to wonder if her mother would ever come back inside, after about fifteen more minutes and three muffins, Dinky was relieved to see her mother coming back into the house. She walked straight up to Dinky and nuzzled her again, giving her small kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"Listen... Dinky..." Derpy sat down in front of her daughter, holding her face gently in her hooves and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are NOT a mistake, filly muffin. You are by far the best thing to ever happen to me, I want you to know that. But..." She bit her lip, and continued. "Your father isn't good enough for you. I...I can't tell you the entire story, but I will tell you when you're old enough to understand, I promise. What I do want you to understand now, is that you're my daughter and I love you very much, and always will. You are my pride and joy, you will always be my Muffin, Dinky." Derpy cooed softly and nuzzled her daughter again, to which Dinky returned.

"O-Okay, Mommy. I love you." Dinky hugged her close, to which Derpy returned, whispering her motherly love back. "B-But..."

"Yes, sweetie?" Derpy wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks as they began to form again.

"..." Dinky went silent again, looking at the ground, then looked up into her mother's eyes. "...W-What do I do for the Father's Day Festival? E-Every year... I see everypony walking around with their Daddys and I... and I..."

It was no use, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Dinky broke down crying, sobbing into the crook of her mother's neck, and all Derpy could do was whisper soothing words to her and gently stroke her back with a hoof as she tried to calm her daughter. "I get jealous because I don't have a Daddy! H-He didn't even care about us!" Derpy did not know what to say while Dinky continued her rant about her biological father. "H-He... He only cared about himself, right Mommy? I... I-I hate him! W-Whoever my real... D-Daddy is! I hate him! He didn't even want to have a family! He left us both alone!" The young pegasus curled up into her mothers embrace and continued to sob years of pent-up sorrow being surpressed until this moment.

For a long while, Dinky continued to cry, and Derpy let her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop her and knew that Dinky would only stop when she was ready to. When her daughter had finally calmed down, her breathing becoming slow and deep, she decided to speak again.

"Sweetie, listen... how about we-" Derpy cut herself off as she heard soft snoring and looked down, realizing her poor daughter had cried herself to sleep. Derpy gently lifted her daughter up onto her back and took flight, gracefully flying up the stairs and up to Dinky's room, laying her down on her soft bed. The pegasus sighed softly, gazing at the sleeping form of her daughter.

"...Someday... you will have a new Daddy, I promise filly Muffin." Leaning down, she placed a kiss on Dinky's forehead and proceeded to tuck her into bed, smiling as her daughter snuggled into her covers and let out a small sigh of relaxation. After watching for a few more moments, Derpy turned and walked out of her room, looking at the floor as she walked to her own bedroom.

She sat down on her side, as she always slept on the left and looked at the other end of her large and, she bit her lip, half empty king sized bed. Running a hoof along the right side, she started to let tears of her own fall on the silk sheets as she thought. Oh how she wanted someone to lay next to her at night, to comfort her in the middle of the night after a nightmare, to sleep together in a loving embrace, to cuddle after a long day of work and fall asleep after whispering words of affection and love, to kiss...

Derpy shook her head and wiped her eyes, getting up and headed back to the kitchen to finish up her now-cold tea, looking out the window and hoped for a miracle that one day, she could find true love, and a proper father for Dinky.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, I honestly hope you all liked it. If you didn't well… please don't flame me in the reviews. If you didn't like it, then don't review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, first of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, inspiration for writing the chap came in spurts, but I got it done. :) And updates MAY be slow, depending on my work schedule.**

**Also, the story behind Dinky's father will be based off of a comic called 'Dash Academy' by SocerusHorserus on DeviantArt. I don't own the story for Dinky's father, so all credit goes to Socerus. I do however, own this storyline that I'm creating, but I don't own any of the characters but my OC.**

* * *

Derpy let out a sigh as she started brewing another pot of tea when she heard a knock on the door, leaving the tea to heat up, she quickly made her way toward the front door, biting back a small swear when she tripped and stumbled. When she finally reached the door, she drew a silent breath and exhaled after checking herself in the mirror, opening up the door to reveal Amythyst Star.

"Derpy! Cheerilee told me what happened, is Dinky alright?" Amethyst Star asked worriedly, her eyes near wild as she frantically tapped her hooves against the floorboards of the porch. The poor Unicorn appeared as if she would've jumped out of her coat if somepony came up behind her and said 'Boo!'.

"Calm down, Amy. Dinky's just fine, she fell asleep a little bit ago." Derpy said to alleviate her worries, and Amethyst took a deep breath and calmed down. "Come in."

The mare nodded and walked inside when Derpy stepped aside and shut the door behind them. Derpy ran to the kitchen when she heard the tea whistling and lifted it off the stove to keep from waking Dinky and shut the stove off. Amethyst seated herself at the dining room table as the pegasus began to fill two mugs of tea and added two cubes of sugar into Amethyst's cup. Placing them on the table, she seated herself across from Amethyst and slid one mug over to her friend as she began to sip from her muffin shaped one.

"But... this... really did hit hard for me." Derpy admitted. "It made me realize that while yes, Dinky is happy with her life with me, she also wants a father in the picture as well."

She sighed and Amethyst sipped her tea, having heard the story before and did not want to make the subject any worse by bringing that particular memory back up again. Instead she sipped her tea again and cleared her throat.

"Maybe... Derpy, you should probably look to find a coltfriend. You know... somepony who will be a good father for Dinky." Amethyst said slowly so her words could sink in, not wanting to upset her friend.

The pegasus looked down at her tea, swirling it a bit in her mug as she contemplated the idea. But the more she thought about it, the more her insecurities began to arouse and cause her to start to reject the idea. She slowly shook her head and then started to shake harder as the unpleasant memories of her past 'relationship' with Dinky's father went, she squeezed her eyes shut to keep from letting her tears fall, but Amethyst could tell.

"D-Derps... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Amethyst got up and grabbed a tissue, wiping the pegasus' eyes. "It was just a suggestion, I know you're still not ready. I'm sorry, I was just saying is all..."

"I-It's fine... I just..." Derpy wiped her eyes with another tissue her friend supplied. "I've actually done some thinking when I tucked Dinky in earlier. It may take a bit of time, but... I'm willing to give it a shot and try to find a coltfriend." She gave a small smile to her friend. "I may be insecure, but... I'm willing to try, for my daughter."

"And... you?" Amethyst tilted her head. "You know full well that Dinky won't like it if you're dating someone just to make her happy."

"I know. I mean... I just..." Derpy sighed and held her face in her hooves. "Amethyst, I'll need help. I don't... I don't want a repeat of..." She shuddered and tried not to break down crying like her daughter did before her, her friend understood and brought her into a comforting embrace. No words were said, all Amethyst did was hold her close and tight, as if to keep her from breaking. That, more than anything, comforted Derpy quite a bit.

"I'm happy to have friends like you." Derpy smiled widely as Amethyst released her and took a deep breath, exhaling and had now calmed down.

"Friendship is magic." Amethyst chuckled. "And speaking of magic, I heard that Trixie's coming to Ponyville to perform a magic show for the start of the Father's Day festival for next week."

"Dinky's always had a interest for magic." Derpy smiled, a plan forming in her head. "Alright, how about the three of us go to that and we can have a good time?"

"Well, being as how she's a young Unicorn, that makes sense. In terms of her fascination with magic." The mare giggled. "And that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Also, I may go visit Twilight after Dinky wakes up, the visit may cheer her up since she loves spending time over there. And I'll need to talk to Twilight as well." Derpy concluded, and her friend patted her shoulder.

"Excellent." Amethyst smiled, going back to her seat and sipping her warm tea as Derpy got back to hers.

For a while they chatted about other topics, Amethyst mainly started it up to avert her friend's attention away from the other painful subject and Derpy was happy at the gesture, she truely was blessed to have a friend like her. As they talked, Derpy considered having Dinky spend a bit of time with Rainbow Dash, considering that she was part of the 'Rainbow Dash Fanclub' or... however it was named, the true name escaped her. With those thoughts in mind, they continued to chat, ranging from swapping the recipes they've found out since they last talked and other trivia subjects.

It was only that when Derpy noticed that the sun had gone down to the tip of the hills that she realized it was so late and, after a quick check upstairs, she realized her daughter was still asleep. After a few more minutes of talking, Amethyst agreed to stay home just in case she woke up while Derpy went to Twilight's for a few minutes for a talk.

"Thanks again, Amy." Derpy grinned widely, pulling on a traveling cloak for the crisp Autumn air that was signalling the gradual change to winter in the coming months.

"Anytime Derps." Amethyst smiles back, waving a hoof. "Go on, I'll be here when you get back, promise."

"I won't be long, thank you." The pegasus nodded and left the house and as the door shut behind her, she immediately started off toward Twilight's house.

* * *

"The Library is going to close in- Oh, hey Derpy."

"Hello Spike." The pegasus smiled sweetly at the tiny purple dragon. "Is Twilight around or is she busy at the moment?"

"She had to go to the market to gather some supplies she forgot to put on the first grocery list." Spike replied, chuckling softly as he remembered the alicorn had been freaking out in her usual OCD fashion.

"Oh, okay. Well, please tell her I stopped by. And if she would have some time tomorrow, I would like to talk to her." Derpy scuffed a hoof against the wooden flooring in defeat, sighing softly.

"...Is... there something I can help with?" Spike asked, tilting his head in concern.

"That's really sweet of you, Spike, but it's something that I need to discuss with Twilight. Thank you anyway, you're really kind." Derpy smiled softly and gave him a little nuzzle and a hug, turning and started to head out of the Library after Spike promised to deliver her message. As she left, the pegasus let out a sigh and walked toward the main plaza, noting that most of the residents had started to enter their homes and ending their day inside the warm comfort of their homes with their familes. As she sat on the fountain's edge, the water frozen from the chilly air, she heaved a heavy sigh as thoughts coursed through her.

They were a broken family. Ever since Dinky's father used her... she was certain she would never be able to truly open up to any colt or any stallion, but... if she were to find somepony with a true heart and good intentions, maybe... just maybe... she could make her broken family whole.

"Oh who am I kidding..." She murmured to herself. "Nopony would want someone who looked like I do... and my clumsiness doesn't do anything to help..."

She looked at the ground as she silently cried, letting out her insecurities as she mentally berated herself. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a hoof and let out a shaky breath.

"Would you like some flowers, Miss?"

Surprised, she looked up and quickly wiped her eyes again, looking into the Stallion's eyes that stood before her. She mustered a small smile.

"Sorry, I don't have any Bits with me at the moment." Derpy replied kindly, mentally cursing her shaky voice.

"I don't charge for bouqets, Miss." The Stallion smiled. "Even if I did, I wouldn't charge such a lovely mare like yourself."

Derpy felt in embarrassment as her face heated up and she tapped her hooves together nervously. "T-T-Thank you..." She said, rivaling Fluttershy at the moment in terms of voice pitch.

The Stallion smiled, closing his eyes as he concentrated, his horn began to glow with a soft blue light. In a small flash of cyan, a bouqet of roses, lilies and daises appeared, wrapped in light pink paper and tied with a scarlet ribbon. "Well well, lucky day for you, Miss. You have just received the special bouqet of the night and have won three free tickets to tomorrows Magic Show."

"...T-Thank you so much, Mr...?" Derpy accepted the flowers with the biggest smile she had given all day, sniffing them as she looked at the newly acquired tickets.

"Star Spark, Madam." The Stallion took a small bow, smilng. "And to whom do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

"...D-Derpy. I'm Derpy Hooves." The pegasus replied, blushing cursing her stutter again.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hooves." Star Spark smiled widely.

"Just Derpy, please." The mare replied.

"Alright, Derpy. Well, I really hate to cut this conversation short, but I must be off. My sister and I were supposed to head to the Inn to rest up for tomorrows show. She's probably already there waiting for me, impatiently as usual." Star Spark offered his hoof to shake with a small chuckle, to which Derpy gladly did. "A pleasure to have met you, Derpy. I hope our paths will cross again."

Before he left, his horn emit his magical aura again as he lifted a rose out of the bouqet and plucked off the thorns with his magic. After cleaning the stem, he nestled the rose in Derpy's hair, right above her ear.

"You're beautiful for being who you are, I don't know why... but I just thought I should tell you that." Star smiled softly as Derpy's cheeks flushed the same shade of red as the rose.

"...I-I'm not used to getting many compliments. T-Thanks again, Star Spark." Derpy stammered again, scuffing her hoof against the dirt shyly.

"Well... expect lots of compliments from me tomorrow night if I manage to spot you." Star smiled warmly as he bid farewell and turned to head toward the local Inn."

With the bouqet secure in her teeth, Derpy began a bliss-blinded trip back toward home. She was practically floating and it was only when she reached the gate to her home that she realized that she had been flying. Flustered, she folded her wings on her back and tried to calm her wired nerves from the encounter. Opening the front door and closing it behind herself, she placed the flowers on the table next to the door as she removed her traveling cloak, putting it on the coathanger. Retrieving the flowers, she walked into the kitchen to get a vase, blushing slightly when Amethyst tilted her head.

"Where'd you get the flowers from?" She asked curiously, getting up from her seat at the dining table, leaving her snack behind as she stood next to Derpy.

"Um... well... there was this Stallion and he offered me some flowers for free." Derpy began, putting the water-filled vase on the counter, placing the flowers inside it.

"Ooooh! Was he cute?" Amethyst grinned, and Derpy knew she was eager for the pegasus to spill the beans.

"Well... Y-Yes, he was quite... c-cute. But I think he already has a mare-friend. Stallions like him are bound to be taken anyway, just my luck." Derpy sighed, shaking her head.

"He must like you if he gave you the flowers for free, Derps." Amethyst pointed out.

Derpy just denied it. "He was probably being friendly and stuff. You know, sales-talk... Oh!"

The Pegasus put the three tickets on the counter with a smile. "He also gave me three free tickets to the Magic Show tomorrow."

"Really?" Amethyst said in disbelief, looking over the tickets and then grinned. "Ooooh, somepony's got a crush on you! I know it!"

"Amy, I'm sure he doesn't and-" Derpy began.

"And what if he does?" The unicorn replied. "Come on, Derps, you have a chance here. See if you can find him tomorrow, ok?"

The Pegasus knew that her friend wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, so she sighed and agreed to it. After checking on Dinky, who was still fast asleep, Derpy and Amethyst talked for a little while longer and then Amethyst bid farewell, tired and left to head back home. Derpy herself, having come down from her bliss-high, was exhausted even though she had finished with work earlier than usual today. She went to her room and laid on her bed, facing the empty side and lay there for a long while just thinking. With a small blush, she imagined Star Spark laying next to her, holding her close and letting her listen to his heartbeat to relax her. Burying her face in her pillow as she relaxed and blushed heavily, she fell into a much more peaceful sleep than the previous night.

* * *

A few hours later, Dinky awoke from a nightmare with a small gasp and tears in her eyes. Wiping them away with her hooves, she got up and headed for her mother's room. Walking through the open door, she climbed into bed next to her mother and snuggled into her side. Derpy roused, still half-asleep and wrapped her left wing protectively around her daughter.

"...The nightmare again?" Her mother asked and Dinky replied by simply burrowing in her left wing, sniffling. So her mother brought her closer and comforted her.

"We're going to the Magic Show tomorrow, filly muffin." Derpy told her daughter, nuzzling her. "A nice Stallion gave me some tickets, so we're going."

"T-Thanks, Mama." Dinky said, closing her eyes and basked in the warmth of her mother.

"...Anything for you, filly muffin." Derpy yawned, snuggling with her daughter and smiled softly as Dinky dozed into a comforting slumber.

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Until next time, it will be posted ASAP.**


End file.
